Echoes Of The Past
by Christina B
Summary: When a new dark Jedi threatens the safety of the New Republic, Luke must call on an old friend for assistance. AU, SiriWan, Han & Leia, Luke & Mara Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han or Leia. I'm just borrowing them from Lucas for awhile.

AN: This story is the result of a challenge I was given on the JC Forums. I haven't been able to read hardly any of the EU novels, so the timeline won't go according to the books. This is a VERY AU story, so that is my explanation for any inconsistencies with this story. With that said, happy reading!

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Chapter 1**

The dark streets of Coruscant's underbelly always were one of the most dangerous places to be in the galaxy. At night it only becomes worse, as the risks multiply tenfold. For the scum of the galaxy, it is the only home they will ever know. For those who don't want to be found, it's the best place to hide.

A person moved through these dangerous streets, shrouded from head to toe in a black robe that conceals the being's face. Nobody or nothing dared to go near this particular individual, and it was for a good reason too. The being in the cape was not someone to be trifled with; not if they knew what was good for them.

The cloaked individual moved over to an ancient abandoned building, covered in rust. Standing before the doorway, the person moved back the top of the cloak slightly, allowing for a retinal scan. The person was revealed to be a human woman, whose cold, blue stare could scare a normal man into blubbering like a baby.

The cloak was replaced and the door opened. She walks past two stormtroopers on guard, near the door and entered a door on her right. Pressing the button on a holoprojector, the woman stands on the platform in order to transmit.

"The plan has been executed," she says, her voice monotone.

"Our first attack on the New Republic has been carried out, and tomorrow they will know of our first move. It won't be long before their forces are demoralized enough that we can soon take over the galaxy," the woman continues, a smile crossing her features.

The woman must have been beautiful once, but emotional and physical damage harmed her so much that she no longer resembles the person she once was. She is in her fifties, but it's hard for anyone to tell. The woman has short black hair, but it looks unnatural on her, as if it were dyed. No emotion shows on her face, and her eyes did nothing to reveal anything she might be feeling.

"Good work Zora, the Empire is indebted to you," a male voice replies on the other end.

Zora steps off the platform and moves over to stand by the window. Everything was going according to plan.

Luke Skywalker awoke with a start. He didn't know what was wrong, but the Force was telling him that something was amiss. He was dreaming a moment ago, only now he couldn't remember what it was. All he knew was that it was not anything good, and might relate to the feeling the Force was expressing to him now.

He sat up, and wiped the cold sweat from his face. Mara, his wife was sleeping peacefully at his side. Luke drew in the Force and concentrated on letting his nerves out. When he finally relaxed, he again tried to sleep. The tremors in the Force wouldn't let him. Despite the fact that he didn't feel that danger was near, he knew something was wrong. And Luke needed to find out what it was.

"Luke? What's wrong?" Mara said groggily, finally awaken by his restlessness.

Luke sighed. "I don't know yet. Maybe Leia will know," he said, reaching for his comlink on the nightstand. 

Before he could do anything however, the comlink signaled. Luke's stomach dropped; he was sure this wasn't going to be good news. He answered the call and soon saw a hologram of his sister Leia. It appeared that she was crying.

"Luke," she managed to gasp.

"What is wrong?" Luke replied, his brow furrowing in worry.

"It's so horrible, Luke," Leia said, her lower lip trembling.

"Tell me," Luke prodded gently.

"It's Mon Mothma!" Leia exclaimed. "She's dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han or Leia. I'm just borrowing them from Lucas for awhile.

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Chapter 2**

Luke didn't move for a minute, he was so shocked by his sister's proclamation. Mon Mothma was dead; how could that possibly happen? Finally he found his voice again.

"How did it happen?" Luke asked, his voice sounding strange to his ears.

Leia swallowed audibly before answering. "She was assassinated. Whoever murdered her was able to get by all the security measures, somehow. Her two bodyguards were also killed in the process. They're not sure what killed her, but it wasn't a blaster," Leia finished, tears streaming down her face. 

Luke was still trying to get over the shock of this terrible tragedy, but he knew he had to focus if he were to find out who the killer really was. "I'm coming there," Luke said briefly into the comlink, before shutting it off and turning to his wife. 

While he was talking to Leia, Mara came to stand behind her husband. She was frowning, having overheard most of the conversation. 

"I need to go to Mon Mothma's apartment," he said to her.

"Of course," Mara replied logically. "And I'm coming with you."

Leia rushed over to Luke and Mara the moment they arrived at the scene of the crime. Her eyes were puffy and it was obvious that there was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight. Her husband Han Solo stood behind her, offering comfort when he could.

"I'm happy you're here Luke; I know if anyone is going to be able to solve this mystery, it's you," Leia said.

Luke nodded and moved forward into the kitchen, the place where Mon Mothma was assassinated. He looked at her prone form, and felt a wave of sadness. She was formerly Chief of State in the New Republic. He briefly wondered who the helm of leadership would go to next; though he had a feeling he knew who that would be.

The next thing Luke noticed was the fatal wound that killed her. When he saw it, he knew for a fact that it wasn't from a blaster. There was only one sort of weapon that could make such a wound, and that was a lightsaber.

This news was incredibly troubling to Luke; for he knew that relatively few lightsabers were still intact. Not to mention that only those who were Force sensitive would be skilled enough to use a lightsaber with such precision. This told Luke one thing; there was a Dark Jedi on the loose.

The next few days were very hard on Leia Organa Solo. Mon Mothma was a good friend and mentor, it was hard to lose her to a shocking murder. Leia cried herself to sleep that first night, and the next two days were fairly hard on her as well. She was very thankful that Han was such an understanding husband; he always did his best to cheer her up.

The day came for the funeral; Leia didn't feel as if she was prepared to say goodbye to such a good friend. The news of Mon Mothma's death finally reached the press, and the holonet was covering the death of their beloved Chief of State. Leia personally wished it would be a small ceremony, but she knew she wouldn't get her wish.

Hours later Mon Mothma was finally put to rest, and Leia was finally able to say goodbye to her friend. Despite the fact that she would grieve for her friend for a long while still, she still had obligations. The first one was taking over for her friend. Leia was going to be the new Chief of State.

Zora watched the holo covering Mothma's funeral with a smirk of satisfaction on her face. She was incredibly pleased with herself, but she knew her mission was far from over. It wouldn't be long before the Empire was once more in control of the galaxy, and she longed for that day.

The following program also interested Zora greatly. A press conference revealed several important figures in the New Republic Senate; they would soon inform the anxious galaxy of Mon Mothma's replacement. In a unanimous decision, the Senate has chosen Leia Organa Solo to be the new Chief of State. Zora smiled to herself, she now knew what her next assignment was.

AN: I would like to thank my lovely reviewers Jedi X-man Serena Kenobi, L.R. Meriadoc, and Lily Solo. I will try to be updating this more frequently, thanks for being patient.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han or Leia. I'm just borrowing them from Lucas for awhile.

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Chapter 3**

Zora stood in the center of a training room set in the heart of the Empire's secret hideout on Coruscant. Her lightsaber was held out in front of her, defensively, the red blade ignited. Ten training probes whizzed around the room, and occasionally one would shoot a beam at Zora, which she countered quickly.

Doing exercises like this only served to remind her of days long ago, when her life was far different. There was a time when she was not the cold blooded assassin that she was now; a long time ago she was a Jedi. When Zora thought back on the life she once knew, so many different emotions would surface. Pride, happiness, even love, smeared with feelings of betrayal, sadness and absolute horror.

There was a time in her life, when she wanted nothing more than to serve the Republic and the Jedi Order. She was not the same person then, not even by name. Siri Tachi was her given name. Zora was an undercover alias when she was trying to stop Krayn's slave ring, and now she was Zora again. Siri was the name of someone who was so incredibly naïve and deserved to be forgotten. Zora would be remembered forever.

She growled in frustration as a droid managed to strike her side, singeing her tunic. The ex-Jedi got her revenge by striking that probe down in one solid movement with her lightsaber. Opening herself to the Force, she closed her eyes. She was easily able to deflect the probe's barrage, flip over it and strike it with her lightsaber, demolishing the metal circuitry in the small droid.

Twenty minutes later, Zora surveyed the smoking piles of metal. She was satisfied with her workout, but there was something that was missing with all of this. Zora was almost too impatient to begin her next duty, which would be the assassination of Leia Organa Solo. She wished she was doing it now, gloating over the lousy politician right before she struck Leia down with her red blade.

The only reason Zora continued to practice with the probes was because she never wanted to lose her edge. She was in her mid fifties already and at times felt her age strongly. She refused to let her body slow down however, and continued to work on her swordplay every single day. She was one of the Empire's most valuable weapons, and there was no way she was going to let them down.

Hours later she was walking swiftly down several dark corridors in the same secret Imperial complex. As she walked by, stormtroopers would stop what they were doing immediately and go into attention stance. She got a perverse sort of joy when she sensed their terror and nervousness when she approached. She reached the end of the long hallway and entered a room to her left.

Zora didn't bother with illumination, for she knew her way around and the Force would guide her steps. She went to a holo transmitter and entered a complicated sequence into the device. A ghostly blue hologram gave a little illumination to the otherwise completely pitch black room.  
"You have done well, Zora," said the hologram of a figure shrouded in a black cloak. 

She knew that the message was previously recorded so she said nothing and continued to watch the hologram.

"I'm sure you are now aware that your next task will be to put an end to the next Chief of State. So I will leave it in your capable hands. I know you will succeed and then our plans to retake the galaxy will be at hand," said the figure, before the hologram disappeared, leaving Zora in total darkness once more.

Zora stood in front of a crowd of Imperial officers; from stormtroopers to their commanders. They all watched her every move with rapt attention. She cleared her throat before beginning to address the assembly.

"We all remember the day Rebel's took the galaxy from our grasp," Zora said, her keen blue eyes surveying the crowd.

"That failure will no longer continue to haunt us. The New Republic is full of pretenders, and we of the noble Empire must not let that abomination of a government stand any longer," Zora declared. 

Some of the crowd started clapping; others openly cheered. She smiled and calmed the crowd down once more.

"I'm sure you're all aware that Mon Mothma is dead. The truth is, I killed her, and now she is no longer a problem. Leia Organa Solo won't last much longer, either. When she does perish, then our Empire will once more be able to assume control over the government. No one shall stand in our way!" she exclaimed.

The crowded roared, and everyone was on their feet clapping and shouting.

"One thing remains," Zora said in a soft voice. Once more she had everyone's attention.

"I will need each and every one of you to be ready to serve the Empire at any time and no matter what the cost. It won't be easy, but I know we will succeed. From stormtroopers on up, you must all be ready to do your part. When the Empire is once more in control, you will all receive your just rewards. Now is the time to begin!" she shouted out to the crowd.

Again the crowd showed their extreme enthusiasm. _Look at them cheer, they don't realize they are just a means to an end_, Zora thought. Regardless of her feelings about the Imperial officers, she was well pleased with herself. The army was rallied; the assassination would be soon in coming, and then maybe she could finally be at peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han or Leia. I'm just borrowing them from Lucas for awhile.

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Chapter 4**

"Nobody is going to execute Leia!" Han Solo declared to the Skywalker couple, completely frustrated. They looked positively serious, and absolutely unwilling to compromise.

"Luke, you know I have enough security already to protect five of me," his wife pointed out. 

"Leia, so did Mon Mothma. Look what happened to her; you can't end up the same way," Luke replied, apparently concerned for his sister.

"Luke's right. This situation is far more precarious than you comprehend," Mara said, looking at them.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her," Han said reassuringly.

"Even you might not be able to prevent it," Luke answered, adamant.

Han sighed in defeat; if he was stubborn, then his brother-in-law was being downright hardheaded. And that didn't even begin to cover Luke's headstrong wife. They were going to get their way whether he or Leia wanted it or not.

"What are you talking about, Luke?" Leia asked, her intuition sharp as always. Han looked up in interest, looking from one twin to the other.

Luke turned and glanced at Mara who gave him an encouraging look. He turned and faced them again. "Mon Mothma wasn't killed by any ordinary assassin." 

"Then what was she killed by?" Han asked, his impatience beginning to show.

"She was killed with a lightsaber," Luke explained.

"What?" Han asked with a roar. "How is that possible, aren't those extremely difficult to make?"

"They are, but the Sith knew the secret as well as the Jedi," Mara explained.

"Right," Luke agreed. "The marks on Mon Mothma's body were precise and direct. The assassin has great skill with a lightsaber."

"You mean this person knows the Jedi arts?" Leia questioned, nervously.

"Yes, and that is why you need a Jedi protector at all times," Luke declared.

"How do we even know this person is going after Leia? They might've just had something to settle with Mon Mothma," Han stated, changing the subject.

"I sense that Leia is in danger, I don't want to risk it," Luke answered.

"Ok, Luke," Leia said, submitting to her brother.

Han didn't like this at all. He always knew that Leia's high ranking in the government would put her at risk, but apparently this new villain was bolder and incredibly more dangerous. He didn't like to think that he would be unable to protect his wife, but he never had that power Luke knew so well. Han knew, however, that he would do everything in his power to stand up against this assassin.

Zora moved silently, to and from every shadow to conceal herself. She was shrouded in a hooded black cloak that covered most of her face. She made her way through the Senate District and to one of the most prominent buildings of all: 500 Republica. Here was where the highest profile members of the New Republic resided. That included Leia Organa Solo, the new Chief of State.

As she approached the building she summoned the Force. Zora sensed that she would have to be on her guard when she completed her mission. There was some unknown danger lurking there; she wasn't sure what it was. Even that wouldn't stop her from this, her most important objective. The Second Imperium would rise again, and she was going to make that happen. 

Luke Skywalker sat in a deep meditation in Han and Leia's darkened living room. He never seemed to have any of the answers he needed and he could only hope he was doing what was best for everyone. These last years changed him in ways he never imagined. Luke thought back to the days when he was a naïve farm boy on Tatooine and couldn't wait to see the world and fight the Empire. He almost wished for those carefree days to return; this new responsibility could be so hard to bear.

He was suddenly jerked out of his meditation at the strong surge he felt through the Force. He jumped up and moved his hand to his lightsaber hilt. The apartment's door opened and Luke sighed in relief, for it was only Mara.

"Go and get some sleep," she said, walking over to him.

"I'm fine, Mara, I don't think I could sleep right now anyway," Luke said, trying to reassure his wife. 

Mara rolled her eyes. "Yes you could, but regardless I'm not going anywhere," she said taking a seat next to him.

Luke gave her an irritated look, but honestly he was grateful for her company. The disturbing tragedy that fell upon Mon Mothma made Luke only far more cautious. He held his wife's hand and opened himself to the Force. What he felt next, made him jump up and pull out his lightsaber. Mara reacted likewise.

"I feel it too, Luke," she said in a hoarse whisper.

Two sets of eyes studied the door as the Force constantly sang a warning. These Jedi weren't taking any chances.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han or Leia. I'm just borrowing them from Lucas for awhile.

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Chapter 5**

Zora was pleased when the codes she stole days ago worked perfectly. She was granted immediate access into 500 Republica. She figured the hard part would be finding a way into the Chief of State's residence, but she wasn't more than mildly concerned. Another stolen code worked and let her in Leia Organa Solo's private turbolift. _This isn't going to take long,_ she thought, smiling.

When she reached the top of the lift, Zora pulled out her lightsaber. She didn't activate it, merely held it casually in her hands. If there was anyone watching her, they would have presumed that she was taking a walk, not that she was about ready to assassinate the leader of the New Republic. Seeing that there was nobody standing in wait by the lift doors, she put her lightsaber back on her belt.

She peered around the corner and rolled her eyes since the security was almost too easy to bypass. She noticed a few security droids, a sensor system and two guards by the door. She moved to a computer outlet right next to the turbolift and plugged in her datapad. She hacked her way into the complex security system. By using her intuition and some help from the Force, the shields were all lowered and the cameras were turned facing the wall. With another few keystrokes, the droid's weapon systems were deactivated.

Then she unplugged her datapad and pulled out her lightsaber once more. She pulled her hood over her head and walked around the corner. Immediately the droids were on her, but she paid them no mind. She summoned the Force and suggested sleep to the two guards before they noticed her presence. They both succumbed and dropped to the floor unceremoniously. She approached quickly and turned on her lightsaber. With two quick strokes the guards were dead.

One of the men died wide eyed and shocked. She lifted him up and let the retinal scan read his eyes. Then she tossed him aside and smiled. _All too easy,_ she thought. The door opened and Zora realized at once that there was a major disturbance in the Force. She activated her lightsaber. The door opened and before her stood two Jedi.

In dismay, she yelled something indistinguishable and rushed the Jedi, her lightsaber flashing. She couldn't believe she was so stupid, she should've known that the Chief of State would have more security than what it appeared. Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade Skywalker; it had to be them. Luke ruined the Empire and Mara betrayed her master. As much as she didn't want to fight them, she also wanted to teach them a lesson.

Luke and Mara reacted as one, their blades activating in an instant and moving to counter hers. The fight was fast and furious; Zora drew on the power of the Dark Side and it warned her of the spots where she was vulnerable. Luke's green blade whirred towards her torso and at the same moment, Mara's violet one went for her feet. The Force warned her to quickly flip out of the way, and she narrowly avoided decapitation.

"Why are you after Leia?" Luke asked, taking another slash at her.

"Why must you know?" Zora countered.

"Tell us!" Mara demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Zora glared at Mara in turn and then her face went into a small grin. "Fine," she said. "I don't like Leia."

The fight continued; the Jedi were gaining ground. Zora was being edged toward the window, but still she didn't worry. They were incredible fighters, but so was she. She managed to bat away their blades, and not a single strike touched her. She was more of an offensive fighter, but she still knew the art of defending herself well.

"Who are you?" Luke asked between parrying lightsaber strikes.

"You wouldn't have heard of me," Zora replied confidently.

"Try me," Luke replied, confidently.

Zora blocked Mara's upward thrust and stopped another of Luke's. It was time to end this charade. With dismay, she realized that she wouldn't be able to finish her mission today. These meddling Jedi stopped her from being able to assassinate Leia with the element of surprise. She knew that her master would be upset.

'With a movement so quick that Luke and Mara almost didn't notice, she pressed the button to a remote on her utility belt. Fortunately, the Jedi were too preoccupied to think it of any concern. They finally edged Zora to the window and she was now cornered

Zora watched gleefully when she avoided one of Mara's strikes and the purple blade sliced easily through the transparisteel window. It shattered and Zora lowered her blade in surrender. The Jedi moved their blades to her throat.

"Now," Luke said sternly, "tell me your name."

Zora hesitated, thinking. She shrugged, realizing that it really wouldn't do that much harm to tell them. She grinned. "You may call me, Zora," she answered and then stepped off the ledge.

She fell for a hundred feet, unconcerned at all. Zora used the Force to slow her decent and aimed her landing to a swoop bike that was awaiting her. Landing, she took off instantly.

The Dark Jedi was certainly not pleased by tonight's events. The Skywalkers ruined her perfectly laid plans, and now she had to watch out for them as well. She knew that her master, Darth Sidious would be furious at the failure. And upsetting him was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

AN: I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter; real life has been seriously dragging me down. I will do my best to make the next chapter come up much sooner. I would like to thank my wonderful readers and reviewers whose support helps inspire me to write faster. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han or Leia. I'm just borrowing them from Lucas for awhile.

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Chapter 6**

"Were you successful?" asked a low and sidious voice being broadcast through a holographic transmitter.

Zora didn't even dare to look at the image, instead she swallowed. "No, I wasn't," she answered honestly.

Despite the fact that Sidious wasn't even in the room, she could still feel the waves of fury the man projected. He wasn't pleased with this news. If she hadn't been well trained in controlling her emotions, then she might have shivered at that moment.

"What happened!" her master asked dangerously.

Zora didn't raise her head and spoke quietly. "Overcoming the basic security was routine and I passed through unnoticed. When I entered the room, however, two Jedi were lying in wait."

"JEDI!" Sidious roared, infuriated. "What Jedi?" he snarled.

"It was Luke and Mara Skywalker," she answered hesitantly.

If Zora thought that Sidious was mad earlier then she was very wrong. His anger was many times what it was before, and she was very grateful that he wasn't in the same room as her.

"They have spoiled my plans for the last time," Sidious said a minute later, still very irritated. "We are going to need a new plan. One that will forever rid us of those treacherous Skywalkers."

"Yes, Master," Zora said, grinning. She had a great deal of work before her. She was greatly relieved that Sidious didn't punish her for the failed mission. She assumed that his fury for Slywalker was much greater than her defeat.

Luke was pacing and nothing, even his wife's pleas would make him stop. He was worried, dismayed and mystified by the sudden appearance of the dark assassin. He repeatedly summoned the Force to calm himself, but it wasn't working perfectly. If Mara and he weren't standing guard, then Luke was sure that his sister would now be dead.

When "Zora" escaped out the window, Luke and Mara had to release the blast doors that were imprisoning Leia and Han. As an extra safety measure for the Chief of State, the doors were sealed that night. This didn't ease Luke's mind though, because he knew that a lightsaber could easily pierce such doors.

Han had his blaster out and powered up the moment the doors were released. A very concerned Leia followed in her husband's wake. It was obvious that they heard the racket made during the lightsaber duel. Seeing the blasted window, Han immediately wanted an explanation.

For the next several minutes, Luke and Mara recounted their take of the assailant who was very well trained in the Jedi Arts.

"Do you think this woman killed Mon Mothma?" Leia asked with some trepidation.

"I do," Luke answered. "And I wouldn't be surprised if she came back to finish the job."

"I would like to see her try it," Han exclaimed angrily.

"The main concern," Mara said calmly, "is to discover who Zora works for."

"It's probably the remaining faction of Imperials on the loose," Leia replied.

"You are a target sister, and until Zora is dealt with, you need to be taken to a more secure location," Luke said assertively.

"Where?" Han asked.

"Is the Falcon ready?" Luke asked. 

"Chewie's making modifications on her now. We can in leave in a standard hour," Han answered.

"Then pack you bags," Luke told them.

"Where are we going, Luke?" Mara asked, looking at her husband curiously. They were sitting in the living room while Leia and Han prepared to leave.

Luke didn't meet her eyes. "Have you heard of the Dagobah system?" he asked.

Mara shook her head. "No, I haven't. I take it that's where we're going."

"Yes. I was trained there by Master Yoda before he died. The planet has no cities and sentient lifeforms don't live there. These are the coordinates," Luke handed her a datasheet, but Mara didn't look at it.

"Then why would we want to go there?" Mara asked doubtfully.

"Yoda was able to hide there for twenty years without being discovered. I do think this will be the best place for you all to hide," Luke explained.

"You didn't just say 'us' did you; you're not planning on leaving me?" Mara asked incredulously.

Luke met his wife's gaze. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked cheerfully.

"Don't change the topic, Farmboy. Answer the question," Mara snapped.

Luke sighed. "I think it would be better for one of us to stay here. I need to find out what is going on. You are the only Jedi I trust enough to watch out for Leia and Han."

"I still don't like this," Mara stated.

"Please?" Luke asked, looking deep into her green eyes.

Mara looked thoughtful for a moment and then she nodded. "Ok, I will do it. But I must tell you, I wouldn't have if you weren't so adorable when you beg."

Luke pulled his beloved wife into his arms. "I love you. Be careful," he said.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Like you're one to talk." Then she sobered. "I love you, Luke. Watch out for Zora, she might not hesitate to go after you when she discovers that Leia is off planet."

Luke nodded; he had quite the job before him. One thing was for sure though. He was going to defeat Zora, no matter what the cost may be.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han or Leia. I'm just borrowing them from Lucas for awhile.

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Chapter 7**

Luke was looking for any clue as he searched the trashed apartment. He wanted to discover anything he could possible about Zora. The lack of knowledge distracted him. He plugged her name and description into the list of wanted galactic criminals, but nothing showed up that matched her description. Luke did find the mention of a Zora who worked for the slaver/pirate Krayn some thirty years ago, but it was confirmed that she was dead.

Luke discovered that she somehow gained the codes to not only Leia's suite, but to enter 500 Republica itself. Zora was not just a skilled warrior, but she was cunning and used her intuition. And in the past he found that those enemies were often times the worst.

As for her Jedi skills it taught him another piece of knowledge. Zora had to have been trained by an agent of the Empire (as his wife had been) or was a remaining Knight from the Old Republic. Practically all the Jedi were wiped out, Ben Kenobi and Yoda were very rare exceptions to the rule. Emperor Palpatine ruled with an iron fist, and Darth Vader was his tool.

Luke hated thinking like this. He never wanted to think of the dark deeds that his father once committed. His father would always be Anakin Skywalker to Luke, not Darth Vader. In Luke's eyes, his father redeemed himself. And there was no way to change the past.

"What is troubling you?" asked a calmly accented voice that seemed to be coming from thin air.

Luke recognized the voice instantly and he smiled. "Ben, it's so good to hear from you again," he said relieved. If anyone could give a different perspective on his problems, then it would be Ben Kenobi.

The elderly Jedi Master appeared right before him seconds later, looking totally calm and at peace. Luke felt some of his earlier tension melt away, it always did when he was in Ben's presence. It didn't matter that Ben was a Force ghost and not really physically there.

"It's always good to speak with you, Luke. But I must know, what is troubling you," Ben asked gently.

"It all started a few days ago when Mon Mothma was killed by an unknown assassin," Luke started to explain.

Ben's brow furrowed in concern, yet he didn't speak. Luke continued his story.

"She was killed using a lightsaber. So I thought it would be best if Mara and I stood watch for Leia in case the attacker came after her," he said.

"And I take it this person came back," Ben stated shrewdly.

"It happened tonight. The intruder was a woman, and she was very skilled in the Jedi Arts," Luke answered. "Not to mention that she bypassed all of 500 Republica's security systems without batting an eye."

Ben looked troubled and thoughtful and didn't speak for a moment. "Do you know her identity?" he asked finally.

"I only have her first name, but I could find no records on it. It must be an alias," Luke replied.

"What is the name? Perhaps I've heard of her," Ben asked curiously.

"Her name is Zora."

It appeared to Luke that Ben instantly recognized the name. The Jedi Master's eyes went wide for a moment and his face looked grim. Luke was sure that if Ben wasn't a ghost then his face would be deathly pail.

"Are you sure," Obi-Wan said in a quiet voice. "The name was Zora. Not Nora or Lora?"

Luke nodded. "She spoke quite clearly."

Ben didn't make eye contact and was muttering to himself. Luke could've sworn he heard "It can't be."

"You know her," Luke accused.

Ben swallowed and he faced Luke. "Yes," he stated. "I knew her."

"You did?" Luke asked surprised.

"She went through training at the Jedi Temple with me. She was my best friend," Ben said softly, a bittersweet smile crossing his face.

"What happened to her?" Luke asked.

Here Ben frowned; it was obvious this troubled him greatly.

"One day she got in a fight with her Master, and left the Order. It was said that she was working with a slaver name Krayn, but later it was reveal that she was only working undercover to destroy his reign of terror. She then returned to the Jedi and even took on an apprentice. She was one of the most loyal friends I've ever known." Ben said quietly.

"How did she turn to the Dark Side?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Ben answered. The Jedi Master frowned and looked melancholy. And a moment later his Force presence disappeared entirely.

Luke sensed that there was more to this story, but he knew there was no use pleading with him. He knew that something happened in the past and it seemed like something that really bothered Ben. Luke now knew Zora's true identity and now he finally begin his investigation.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han or Leia. I'm just borrowing them from Lucas for awhile.

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Chapter 8**

Mara had no idea that when Luke said Dagobah had no cities, she didn't really expect that it would be a festering swamp. When they arrived on the planet she was almost sure that he must have it wrong, but the coordinates were accurate. And if any world would be safe for Leia it would be an unsettled planet like Dagobah.

There was something very peculiar about this place that she noticed from the very beginning; she felt the Dark Side strongly here. So much in fact that she was hesitant about leaving the Millennium Falcon at first. Chewbacca also didn't care for this world and loudly vocalized his dismay. As for Leia and Han, they'd mostly kept to the ship.

Mara made sure that her blaster was secure at her side and that her lightsaber was hanging securely from her belt before she started wading through the muck. She stretched out with the Force and tried to determine if there was any potential predator on their way. Satisfied, she continued to make her way through the treacherous marshes.

After a good twenty minutes she stopped suddenly. There was something very wrong here. The Dark Side was calling to her and she shuddered; that was something she'd tried very hard to forget. Mara never wanted to remember that she was one the Emperor's Hand. But there was something here that made her feel as if she was once more in his presence.

There was a cave located only about twenty meters from where she stood and Mara knew at once that the Dark Side was radiating from that spot. Intrigued, she walked up to it. There was a gnarled tree that covered the entrance to the cave, so she had to duck under it to enter the cave.

Mara felt compelled to draw out her lightsaber, but she didn't activate it. She wasn't totally sure if the place was just full of the Dark Side, or if there was someone here broadcasting it. She walked in further being careful not to slide on the slippery rocks.

All of sudden her senses were on full alert as she saw three distinct figures in front of her. At first Mara held up her saber, ready to activate it, but then she stopped. It was nothing more than a vision; one that was shaking her to her very core.

It showed two figures standing and another one lying on the ground trembling furiously. She recognized the first two figures instantly. The first one was Leia's assassin Zora, and the second one Mara knew instantly as well; it was Darth Sidious. She felt her body go numb as she felt compelled to watch the scene.

"_Kill him," Sidious said in a low, dangerous voice._

_Zora ignited her lightsaber, and hesitated. "But Master, surely we can make use of him."_

"_No, we can't. He must be made an example of since he decided to join the Rebellion," Sidious spat._

_Zora still didn't move to kill him, and she was breathing rapidly._

"_You know the repercussions of disobeying me," Sidious stated._

_Zora sighed and stepped forward to the whimpering man huddled on the ground. She still didn't move her blade to end his life, however._

"_I could have easily ended your life that day, but I saved you. Is this how you are going to repay me for my generosity?" Sidious asked._

"_I can't," Zora replied sadly._

"_Let me guess," Sidious snapped. "You don't want to because you don't feel it would be write. You are still brainwashed by the Jedi, even thought you don't want to admit it!"_

_The violet blade moved quickly striking at his heart and the man was dead before he knew what happened. _

"_Good," Sidious said. "You have done well, Siri Tachi."_

"_My name isn't Siri anymore," She said quietly. "I've become Zora."_

Suddenly the vision was gone almost as soon as it began. Mara was reeling from the horrifying vision. Seeing Zora's first kill reminded her dearly of her time as the Emperor's Hand. He was so manipulative that he could force anyone into following his will.

Then there was the fact that the Emperor was in fact, alive. She knew that Vader killed him in the second Death Star, so how could he be alive again? Unless he trained Zora before his death, something she didn't totally buy. Was there in fact a clone out there of Sidious? She shuddered at the very thought.

So it seemed that Zora wasn't always a cold blooded killer, but instead a Jedi. What an interesting turn of events. Her actual name was Siri Tachi in fact. So Sidious saved her life and forced her to turn to the Dark Side. How very interesting. Mara had to talk to Luke, and fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han or Leia. I'm just borrowing them from Lucas for awhile.

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Chapter 9**

"Master," said the shrouded figure kneeling in the wide expanse of a darkened room. The only illumination came from the bluish light of a holo transmitter.

"Zora," said the sinister voice that could make a grown man whimper in perverse fear. For it was none other than Darth Sidious.

"How is the search going for Organa Solo?"

"Not well," Zora admitted regretfully. "I believe she has fled the capital."

"I'm sure she has," Sidious snapped. "No sane person would remain."

"Yes Master," Zora replied, not moving a millimeter.

"Despite your failure, we still have one option that remains to us. You must gain your information from Skywalker," Sidious explained.

"How should I do that?" Zora asked hesitantly.

"I know you will be capable of finding a way. At the moment your objective is to learn where Skywalker has hidden his sister, by any means. Once she is dead, Skywalker will no longer trouble us," Sidious said, a grin overtaking his wrinkled skin.

"Yes Master," Zora replied. Then without any warning the holo image of the Dark Lord disappeared into nothingness, leaving her in total darkness.

"I've discovered who she is," said an excited female voice that Luke recognized was his wife's. Before he had an opportunity to reply, she began to speak in a rush.

"I had a vision Luke. Zora's real name is Siri Tachi and---," she paused for a moment as if trying to collect her thoughts.

"Zora was having a conversation with the Emperor," Mara said in a hushed tone.

"What?" Luke asked, surprised.

"Yes, it was him," his wife replied in a pained voice.

"But the Emperor is dead," Luke stated.

"I know that Farmboy, but it was him," Mara snapped frustrated. "And it really wouldn't surprise me if somehow he discovered a way to cheat death."

"What makes you say that?" Luke asked.

"The Emperor knew things about the Dark Side of the Force that nobody should ever learn. I know that he would've found a way to try and ensure that he could live on if he were to come to a sticky end." Mara explained.

Luke was silent for a moment as he thought about the possibility of the Emperor still alive. He knew that the real Emperor Palpatine could never have survived his fall down the shaft of the Death Star, especially when the whole battle station blew to pieces moments later. But Mara was right; someone like Palpatine would try to have some form of insurance.

"Do you think," Luke said. "That Palpatine might have a clone?"

His wife was quiet and for a split second Luke feared that the connection was gone. But then he heard a reply that was so low that he almost missed it.

"If there is," Mara mused. "Then Zora is the least of our problems."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Obi-Wan, Siri, Luke, Mara, Han or Leia. I'm just borrowing them from Lucas for awhile.

**Echoes Of The Past**

**Chapter 10**

"I really don't like this idea of waiting around until Luke says it's safe," Han Solo grumbled trading glances with his wife. "And this environment is doing nothing for the Falcon; in fact I think the vegetation is trying to eat it."

"I don't like this either," Leia replied. "But I think we need listen."

"You know me," Han answered with a smirk. "I don't like sitting in one place too long."

Leia rolled her eyes in defeat. "Of course you don't," she said and then she sobered. "Han, there is something I need to tell you."

"What's wrong Leia?" Han asked, all of a sudden playing the role of overprotective husband.

Leia sighed and her eyes darted down to stare at a misshapen tree branch at her feet. "Well," she started. "Right before we left I learned something."

"And that is?" Han pressed.

Leia's brown eyed gaze returned to glance at her husband and she smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Han's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. He stood there in silence for seconds before a grin flashed across his face. Pulling Leia to him, Han kissed her soundly.

When they parted to breathe again; Han was still smiling like he'd just won the biggest sabacc pot. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time," he exclaimed.

Leia sighed in relief and paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm glad you think so because I'm having twins."

"_Twins?!"_

Luke Skywalker looked over the notes on his datapad and sighed. This entire situation was something he really wasn't very comfortable with. He was very unsettled when Mara told him that the Emperor was alive and well. As hard as Luke tried, he never fully erased the memory of Sith Master zapping him with Force lightening. It was certainly an experience he never wanted to repeat.

He supposed that Zora was somehow forced into joining up with the Emperor; seduced to the Dark Side much like his own father had been. She was once a Jedi and followed the righteous and good path. It would now be his duty to figure out what it was that changed that about her.

Luke also wondered how Zora—Siri avoided the Jedi Purge in the first place. Was she left to live by the Emperor? He disregarded that idea as soon as he thought it, there would've been no way that Palpatine would've let go someone who could possibly defeat him one day. Then what exactly happened to Siri Tachi during those twenty plus years when she was supposed to be dead.

He wished Ben would return so he could question the Jedi Master about her. It was strange to Luke to think of Ben being best friends with someone like Zora, but then again she must have been very different when he knew her. Still there seemed something out of place to Luke as if there was something the Jedi Master wasn't telling him about her. He could feel it. Now he only had to wait.

Suddenly Luke's musings were distracted by a tremor in the Force and within a moment his green bladed lightsaber was ignited and in his hands. Taking a defensive posture he stared at the intruder who just entered his quarters. It was Zora; she returned. Luke held his saber in a defensive posture and made a resolution. This time she wasn't going to escape.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry this chapter is so late. Thanks for reading.

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 11**

"Skywalker," Zora said with a sneer. She ignited her lightsaber; the crimson blade reflecting a sinister light on her face.

"To what do I owe this honor Zora?" Luke said looking at her steadily. "Or should I say Siri Tachi."

Zora's eyes widened and Luke could feel the fury that coursed through her. "I am not Siri Tachi. Not anymore."

"I also know that once you were a Jedi Knight and a genuinely good person. What changed you?" he asked.

"Why do you think I was a Jedi?" Zora spat angrily. "They were so full of lies and arrogance. The Jedi brought about their own massacre."

"Yet, you escaped it," Luke replied.

"I wasn't weak, the Jedi were," Zora replied impatiently.

"You didn't answer my question." Luke answered casually. "Why the Dark Side?"

"You don't know how powerful it is," was her reply.

Luke sighed. "Yes, I do; my father was Darth Vader."

"Vader was not as powerful as he led everyone to believe; you never saw him as a child. I did, he was so full of fear and anger it's a wonder that the Order decided to keep him. Anakin Skywalker was destined to join the Dark Side, but his own weakness caused his destruction." Zora declared her eyes blazing with annoyance.

"And your master, who is he?" Luke asked casually.

"That's not going to work Skywalker," she answered.

Luke eyes met Zora's. "What do you want?"

"I would like an audience with your sister," Zora replied.

Luke was skeptical, his eyes resting on her ignited lightsaber. "Why should I let you?"

"Because," Zora answered, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "If you don't let me speak with her then the Empire will strike in a place that will surely cripple your so called New Republic!"

Luke felt waves of anger starting to grow inside him. If Zora was indeed being trained by the Sith Lord then she would know his persuasion. He remembered all to well about how Emperor Palpatine was able to tap into Luke's anger and used it against him. The young Jedi Knight drew in the Force and let go of his fury as he did that fateful day on Endor.

"I will think about it," he responded calmly.

"Beware Skywalker," Zora answered. "The Empire won't wait long and neither will I."

The Force warned Luke instantly of his present danger. Zora's crimson blade was speeding in a flash right towards his unprotected chest. Luke's blade ignited with a snap-hiss and he met her blade just in time, prevented her from striking his vital organs. The two lightsabers spat lightening as the two combatants tried to gain the upper hand.

Luke was fortunately much stronger and he overpowered Zora's defense. In response she flipped out of the way of Luke's saber before trying to lunge her blade towards Luke's midsection again. He parried it easily and met her next strikes. The Force was humming around him and Luke replied on it totally to guide his weapon. Unfortunately he also felt the Dark Side coming from Zora and he did his best to ignore it.

"Just give in Skywalker," Zora said between strikes.

"I didn't before," Luke answered mildly. "And there is no way I will do it now."

"Your loss," Zora replied.

They were locked in combat for what seemed like hours but was really only a matter of minutes. The end came in a hurry. Zora flipped out of the way once more and during the seconds in which Luke was distracted, she pulled a thermal detonator out of her belt. Luke stopped; the Force was warning him of the eminent danger. She grinned at him and then threw it.

His perception slowed down as he saw the metal sphere spinning through the air towards him. Using the Force, Luke turned and ran trying to get out of the line of fire. With a growing warning in his mind; he realized that he wasn't going to escape it.

Millions of light years away Mara Jade Skywalker's eyes widened in growing horror.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you so much for your kind words DanaeMariSkywalker, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 12**

**"**Luke's in trouble, can I borrow the Falcon?" Mara asked in a rush glancing at her brother-in-law.

"She's right," Leia said walking up. "I can feel his distress too."

"What happened to him?" Han asked, looking from one woman to the other.

"He's hurt and badly. I think that Zora has something to do with it," Mara exclaimed. "I need to go."

"If he's in trouble then why don't we all go? This place might not be safe anymore," Han declared.

"No," Mara replied. "It's still too risky for Leia to return to Coruscant. Dagobah is much safer."

Han looked decidedly uncomfortable and then turned to face Chewbacca who was speaking to him in that peculiar language of his. Then he faced Mara again.

"Bring the kid home in one piece," he said.

"I fully intend to," Mara answered before boarding the Falcon's ramp. A few minutes later she ran through the preflight checks before firing up the repulsors and taking off.

Mara tried calling Luke but as she assumed he was unresponsive. So she decided to try the next best thing.

"Antilles here," said a familiar voice over Mara's comlink.

"Wedge, this is Mara," she said urgently. "I need your help."

Zora made her escape from the exploding detonator easily and was rather satisfied with the way their duel ended. Skywalker didn't stand a chance; there was no way he could've escaped from that explosion. Even for a Jedi it was slim to none that he made it. She smiled; it was easier than she expected.

There was one thing that she couldn't seem to forget and that was the fact that Skywalker knew her true identity. How could he found that out? She made great strives in the past to try to conceal her and past and until now nobody knew the fact that she was one Jedi Knight Siri Tachi. She didn't like being reminded of any remnant of her past; that person was gone as far as she was concerned.

She didn't want to think about that; Skywalker was dead anyways. It was time to report to her master now and he would be pleased once he heard her report. The next part of their plan to take over the New Republic could now take place, and that meant assassinating Leia Organa Solo.

"What am I going to do with you?" Mara complained, looking at the bacta tank that now held her unconscious husband.

It was lucky that Wedge found Luke when he did otherwise there was a chance that he might've died. The healing trance Luke put himself in saved his life for sure and not for the first time was Mara happy that he was a Jedi. Luke had several broken bones, several cuts and some severe burns, but now he was out of danger from any internal bleeding. The bacta would ensure that Luke was healed and back on his feet in a few days, but Mara was going to make sure he took it easy. _He's far too reckless a husband_ she thought; _but I wouldn't have it any other way._

"You know what Luke, you really know how to worry a girl," she said out loud.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and Mara smiled broadly.

_What are you doing her__e_She heard him say through the Force.

_Well I did have to see if my husband was going to survive or not. _ She answered.

_I'm sorry for scaring you._

_You should be._

_It was Zora; she threw a detonator at me._

_So I gathered._

_Where are Han and __Leia_

_Still on __Dagobah__, they will be fine. Stop worrying Luke, you need to relax._

_Have I ever mentioned how much I hate __bacta_

_Have I ever mentioned how much I hate seeing you in that?_

_Good point._

"Get some rest Luke," Mara said heading towards the door. "I will be here later."

_I love you._


	13. Chapter 13

**Echoes ****Of The Past**

**Chapter 13**

He could sense her the moment she entered the building. She moved with relative ease and seemed extremely well pleased with herself. The Sith Lord Darth Sidious could only hope that his assassin was as successful as Zora seemed to think she was.

Within moments she entered his darkened room; instantly bowing down. Even despite the lack of lighting, he could see her smirk from where he sat. "I trust Skywalker is no longer a nuisance," he said in a silken tone.

"Yes, Master," Zora said quietly, still in a low crouch.

"How did you kill him?" he asked.

"A thermal detonator," she replied with satisfaction.

"Did you see the body?" Sidious growled.

She frowned instantly, before trying to cover up as neatly as she could. The Dark Lord knew what her response would be before she said it.

"I had to leave in order to save myself and Security already had been alerted," Zora said in her defense.

"He is NOT dead then!" he exclaimed angrily raising his hand. Blue lightening that had the power to kill came directly at Zora's body, but at the last minute he turned it toward the ceiling. The only thing that stopped him from killing her was the fact that she did have her uses. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I know, but---," she started in her defense.

"DON'T make excuses!" Sidious roared.

Zora realized her mistake now, and so she remained silent.

"I want Skywalker dead," he continued. "Too long has he been the bane of my existence and no longer will I let it happen. This time Zora, use ANY method; he's not to be a further irritation. Is that understood?""Yes, Master," Zora answered.

Mara was sitting by his bedside when Luke awoke from the medicated sleep he had been in for two days. He looked so different when he slept; more like the farmboy he once was than the Jedi Master he now had become. It was still miraculous to her that they had even fell in love; so great had been their differences at the beginning.

"Mara?" Luke said in a hoarse whisper, surprising her.

"I'm here Luke," she replied, squeezing his hand.

"Good, I love you," he answered.

"You had better, I just saved your life for the what 5th time?" was Mara's sarcastic reply.

Luke just smiled and gazed lovingly at his red-headed beauty. Then he sobered. "Did I tell you that Ben came to me again?"

"He did?" Mara asked.

"Yes, and he told me that Zora was once a Jedi. That he used to be good friends with her," Luke replied.

"What are you thinking?" Mara questioned. "That perhaps we can use that knowledge of her to defeat her?"

Luke smiled. "You know me so well. I want to talk to Ben again and see if he will give me more details. I'm hoping that knowing her past and weakness might be able to push her back towards the light."

If only it would be that simple…


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Big thanks to DanaeMariSkywalker for your lovely reviews!

**Echoes ****Of**** The Past**

**Chapter 14**

Zora refused to be haunted by memories that would never abandon her. There was a time in her life when she would've tried to bring to justice people like the one she became. That time was long gone and would never return; she was merely a shell of the person she used to be.

There were times at night when she would have memories of days long ago and she would imagine what would've happened should certain circumstances have been changed. But that was when she would punish herself for things she couldn't change. She was a survivor and now she was the assistant to the most powerful person in the galaxy. There was no way she would screw this up; her life depended on it.

One night not long after he was released from the med center, Luke was sitting on the balcony of his and Mara's apartment. He found that watching the Coruscant cityscape and all the vehicles go by was strangely soothing. Many nights it helped him to meditate, but this night was a little different.

He wasn't able to sleep, not because of his injuries which had nearly healed through Jedi healing techniques as well as the bacta. He couldn't rest because his mind kept recalling that last battle with Zora. He had the feeling that she would return soon, and he had to be ready.

"Something on your mind, Luke," came the sound of a very familiar voice.

Luke smiled and turned around where he saw the ghostly form of Ben appear. The old Jedi Master looked hesitant, but still had a comforting grin on his face.

"Yes, there is," Luke answered. "Zora came to visit me."

Ben's eyes widened. "And?"

"She wanted to speak to Leia when I know that she's already tried to murder her. I refused of course and we dueled and her thermal detonator ended the battle in a hurry."

Ben sighed. "I wish I knew what could've persuaded her to go to the Dark Side."

"It was the Emperor," Luke replied. "Mara had a vision of him forcing her to murder someone."

"The Siri I know never would've murdered. She was dedicated to the Jedi as much as I was," Ben answered. "But the Emperor was so incredibly gifted at manipulated everyone to do his will."

"Do you think she could be stopped?" Luke asked.

"It all depends on her, Siri was always very stubborn," Ben replied.

"To stop her I think you need to help me," Luke said, looking up at the Jedi Master.

"I'm not so sure she would listen to me," Ben said sadly.

"Will you at least try?" Luke asked pleadingly.

"If I must," Ben said. "But it will be a hard road to lead her to the light."

Luke nodded. "I'm up for the challenge."


	15. Chapter 15

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 15**

With great frustration, Zora realized that she had been doing things all wrong. Her efforts to kill Leia Organa Solo and Luke Skywalker didn't even scratch the surface of what she intended to happen. As skilled as Zora was, she knew when she met her match. It was a pity that her own stubbornness and pride refused to let her believe that before.

Luke Skywalker was incredibly powerful in the light side of the Force and with it he was a terrible opponent. His wife Mara, though not as skilled as her husband, was also more than a match for Zora. They were both in the prime of life and though she always tried to cover it, Zora was getting old.

She knew that if she made another mistake she would be killed for it. Everything was on the line now. So Zora decided this time she would pull out all the stops. This time it was going to work and soon the Rebels would be put to death as the Empire resumed it's rightful place.

"Why are you so bitter?" said a strangely familiar voice making her jump. Zora grabbed her lightsaber and held it in her hands deactivated. She looked around and saw nobody.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Someone you have forgotten," the male voice said in a crisp Coruscanti accent.

"Stop playing tricks with me!" Zora shouted in frustration. "Come out from wherever you're hiding or I will certainly."

"Siri," the voice answered steadily. "It's no use threatening someone who's already dead."

And suddenly before her, appeared the blue ghostly form of an elderly man wearing Jedi robes. He looked familiar though she couldn't quite place it, but still it sent shudders down her spine. Out of pure reflexes and perhaps fear, her red blade was soon activated. The ghost didn't do anything, but look at her with a sort of melancholy smile.

"My name is Zora," she stated.

"You know as well as I do that you really are Siri Tachi. Though I suppose I should be glad you haven't retained the name, as the Siri I knew would never stoop so low as to fall to the Dark Side," the ghost pointed out.

"I still don't know who you are," Zora pointed out, changing the subject.

"Yes you do," he answered. "Stop being so stubborn."

Suddenly, the pieces all fell in place. Zora's face turned extremely pale as she walked backwards until she met the wall, dropping her lightsaber in the process. "Obi-Wan," she managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

"A long time ago you were my best friend and we went through much together as Padawans. I'm here to pay my debts to the person you were and to try and save you," Obi-Wan replied softly.

"Save me?" Zora asked.

"From yourself, you should know that the Dark Side is a fatal one," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"How would you know that Obi-Wan?!? The Jedi for all the good they did were no better than the Sith; they too died. The Dark Side has so many more advantages to it then the foolish views of the Jedi," Zora explained.

"I can't believe that murdering innocents is better than living in peace," Obi-Wan stated.

"That's because you always were the brainwashed one, Obi-Wan. You never saw things for what they were and you just made excuses!" Zora snapped.

"Everything I did in my life was in service to the Order. You know that. I never stepped down from my commitment," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yeah I know," Zora said, rolling her eyes. "You were always the perfect one. Even your own Padawan couldn't stand you, it was no wonder he became a Sith!"

"That just goes to show you Siri, even I'm not perfect," Obi-Wan said, still remaining calm. A flicker of sadness had cross his face at the mention of his failed Padawan, but he still remained the stoic Jedi Master. "What Anakin did was his own choice, just like what you are doing was your own choice. Not the failing of the Jedi."

At this Zora stepped forward, a look of rage in her eyes. "You do not even know what I went through! It was certainly no choice of my own, but I won't turn from it!"

"Why don't you just tell me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, I won't. Go away!" Zora growled, the fury in her eyes still there.

"As you wish," said the sad Jedi Master and soon his ghostly image disappeared.

It took minutes for Zora to compose herself, but the conversation had given her motivation to finish her job. Though she was not the greatest strategist in the world; Zora's plan which started out as an interesting idea, soon came to fruition as she realized that it would work. Putting a few last finishing touches on her datapad, she looked it over again. Yes, one thing was for sure, the Rebels wouldn't even know what hit them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 16**

As Zora devised her newest plan to ruin the Rebellion, she could get her meeting with Obi-Wan out of her head. She hated him for making her remember a life that she never wanted to remember again and she hated the fact that he came back to her. If Obi-Wan would've been there for her then she might not have become the person she was.

Memories of the past were something that Zora daily tried to forget. She didn't want to think that at one time she was a Jedi Knight who strove for bringing peace to the galaxy. She hated those painful memories, especially those during the Jedi Purge. That was the day when her whole life changed.

After escaping the clone troopers that tried to kill her, Jedi Knight Siri Tachi tried to escape and avoid the Empire for as long as she could. It was to no avail because she was captured by a slaver and forced to work as a slave in the spice mines of Kessel. There were many days when she felt that she was going to die, but for reasons she didn't know, she survived.

A few years into her enslavement, the slaver who owned her sold her and Siri found herself being sent into forced hard labor all across the galaxy. As many times as she wished for escape; it was either too risky or incredible foolhardy to actually attempt it. It was quite ironic actually; she thwarted a slaver once in the past under the alias Zora and now she was the victim of slavery.

As the years wore on, the youth she once had faded and she began to feel age creep upon her. Siri never found a way to alter her position in life and accepting it was something she had trouble with. The Jedi teachings she had once clung to had escaped her and day by day she found that it became harder to follow them. She knew it was dangerous to grow angry at her captors but that too became unavoidable.

It would've gone on like this until the day she died, if it weren't for the Empire taking over Ryloth, where Siri had been working in the mines. The slaves were all arrested and taken off the planet, but for Siri something very different happened. She was scanned with a Force detector and they found that she had a very high midi-chlorian count.

Siri was told that she had been scheduled for execution in a few days, but strangely that never happened. She waited in anticipation as the hours dragged on, expecting the worst whenever she saw an Imperial officer. Days later she would get her answer though as she was taken to a dim room---where Darth Sidious waited.

The Dark Lord had interrogated her and Siri was forced to tell the story of how she escaped the Jedi Purge. She realized that she would probably die then, but she didn't expect what happened. Instead, Sidious apologized for her harsh treatment as a slave and offered her another chance.

Siri knew that he was evil and in her heart she knew that he was absolutely wrong in all his statements, but she couldn't deny that everything he said made perfect sense. For a long time she tried to reject what he was saying, but in the end she wasn't strong enough.

Siri who had once felt compassion for everyone in the galaxy, was now a Dark Jedi who felt neither remorse nor grief for her cold-blooded murders. She became a new weapon for the Empire and nothing was going to stop her. She took on a new name because she couldn't bear to carry her real one. Siri was weak, and Zora was not going to be defeated.

Zora watched as the troops of stormtroopers stood at perfect attention as they waited for her to speak. They all had been trained well as none of them would dare move or even breath so it was visible. She took great pleasure in knowing that she intimidated them and it served her purpose.

"The time has come," she started. "Forty eight hours from now, the Rebellion will cease to be a nuisance."

She had everyone's attention still and through the Force she could sense their anticipation, curiosity and excitement.

"I have begun to instigate a plan and when completed we will have the so called Chief of State in our clutches. The Rebels will be drawn out of hiding and then we WILL have our revenge!"

The Imperial officers couldn't help but cheer, and Siri smirked from satisfaction. It was time to begin.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Well I finally have another update, I hope you enjoy it!

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 17**

The woman, who was once the Jedi Knight Siri Tachi, cautiously made her way to the protected hanger where the Millennium Falcon was being kept. The old freighter had remained in the place Mara had left it. She smiled with grim amusement looking at the meager security the New Republic had provided for the ship.

In the eyes of most, nobody would be able to penetrate the defenses, but Zora was trained not only as a Jedi, but also in the ways of the Dark Side. The weaknesses were all very visible to her and she knew there would be no trouble in following through with stage one of her plan.

The ship was protected by 4 security droids, and there was a compliment of a half a dozen soldiers around the complex. Along with that there were two hidden laser canons in the ceiling that would be no trouble for Zora.

Before she walked up to the entrance of the hanger she spotted two security cameras by the door. Using the Force, she tore the cables connecting the cameras and then she waited. It wasn't long before two of the guards came to investigate. Then she made her move.

Leaping from her hiding spot, she landed right before they confused and surprised guards. "Who are you and what is your business here?" one of them asked, pointing his blaster at her heart.

Zora rolled her eyes and in a split second her lightsaber was out and ignited. In another moment, both men lay decapitated on the ground. She smirked and stepped over the bodies before continuing on in the hanger. The security droids were on her immediately, firing constantly. It was very easy to deflect their blaster fire back at them before slicing them apart.

Having heard the noise, the rest of the guards started firing at her, hiding behind the ships. The hidden laser canons were now alerted as well and had heat seeking intelligence to fire at her only.

Despite the dozens of bolts zooming at her at high speeds, Zora had no fear. In fact she was rather annoyed at having to deal with such a nuisance. She relied on the Force to move her lightsaber and body, and not one of the dangerous bolts fell upon her. Zora aimed the deflected fire back at the canons, which eventually were destroyed by their own fire. Zora finally finished off the guards with great relish, and then moved on to her prize.

The junky looking Millennium Falcon sat like a forlorn piece of garbage and Zora honestly couldn't see why it could be so highly prized. She wasn't sure if she could actually trust such a ship with her life, but that wasn't going to stop her.

* * *

Zora entered the faulty looking device and walked directly to the cockpit. She at once turned her attention to the navicomputer. It was very lucky for her that Mara had been so focused on getting back to Luke that she hadn't even cleared the ship's computer.

_Dagobah, isn't that a totally uninhabited world?_ Zora wondered. Then again it would be a perfect place for Organa Solo to hide, in a place where nobody would suspect. Zora ignited the engines and ran through the preflight quickly. The she raised the ship out of the docking bay so fast, that nobody would be able to intercept her.

After entering the coordinates for Dagobah, Siri smiled as she pulled back the lever that sent the Falcon into hyperspace. Lord Sidious would be pleased indeed.

Luke awoke at early dawn and for a long time, he watched his wife. Every time he looked upon his beautiful wife, he fell more hopelessly in love with her. She completed him in ways he never imagined possible, and he knew that he found his perfect match in Mara.

She was so gloriously beautiful when she slept and Luke was spell bound by just watching the rise and fall of her chest. Mara's lovely red-gold hair lay scattered across her pillow and he stroked it softly. Suddenly her eyes opened and looked up blearily at Luke with her enchanting green eyes.

"Morning," she said softly.

"Good morning, Love," Luke answered bending down to kiss her cheek.

"What's that?" Mara asked, her eyes distant.

It was at this point that Luke noticed the soft beeping noise his comlink issued. He wondered how long it was since it started. He sighed and reached over to the nightstand to pick up the small comlink.

"Skywalker here," he said.

"Luke," came the voice of Wedge Antilles. "Something bad has happened."

Suddenly Luke was alert, _what else could go wrong? _"What?" he asked.

"The Millennium Falcon was stolen!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 18**

Han Solo was getting edgy. He really hated the fact that he was stuck on this uninhabited swamp of a world for who knows how long. Han didn't know how Luke was doing; despite the fact Leia sensed that he was fine. Not to mention he had no idea when Mara would be bringing the Falcon back and for her sake it better still be in perfect condition.

On top of this he was even more worried than usual about Leia's safety since finding out about her pregnancy. Han was both terrified and thrilled about the prospect of becoming a father. He loved the idea of parenting surprisingly enough. Because of Han's difficult upbringing he was determined to make up for it at least a little bit by giving his own kids the childhood he never had.

Right now Leia was resting and Chewie was on watch, continuously prowling around their campsite. Han himself felt incredibly restless and constantly stared out into the darkness of the endless swamp. Even if Luke felt a certain fondness for this nasty bog of a world, that didn't mean that any of them cared for Dagobah in the least.

Han had the feeling that he was being watched by dozens of eyes in the forest, and he reached down to touch the blaster at his belt self consciously. Whatever was spying on them in the woods didn't dare to show itself luckily and both Han and Chewie took some comfort from that. Both went over to the fire next to which Leia was sound asleep. The man and the Wookiee sat back to back, and Han fell into a restless sleep.

Hours later, Han suddenly awoke. For a moment he wasn't sure what had roused him until he heard something very familiar. It was the Falcon! The sound of the freighter's repulsors sounded as the ship slowly set down not a hundred yards from their camp. Mara had returned and hopefully Luke was here too.

Han reached over and gently shook Leia. She sat up and rubbed the salt from her eyes before giving Han a confused look. "What--," her comment was cut off because she heard the sound of the Falcon's ramp being lowered. She turned and looked and then smiled. "Mara's here," she said.

Han, Leia and Chewie watched for Mara and possibly Luke to come walking down the ramp in moments, but to their surprise nothing happened. "Well," Han said, sounding slightly miffed. "I guess she's not being very sociable today."

Despite this all three were very eager to enter the ship after being stranded for so long on such a desolate planet. "Mara?" Leia called curiously, as soon as she entered the ship. There was no response, but the ramp was raised as soon as they were all aboard the ship.

* * *

"Hey Mara," Han said irritated as he approached the cockpit. "What's going--," Han started to say but immediately was silenced when a crimson lightsaber was suddenly ignited and at his throat.

Han didn't dare to move; knowing full well how dangerous lightsabers were. He cursed internally, how could they be so stupid? The only person who would be wielding a red lightsaber was that Dark Jedi Zora. She had found them after all. _Mara was certainly going to get an earful_, Han thought. _That is if we even get out alive._

Chewie howled in anger, but Leia was quickly to silence him. "What do you want?" she asked nervously looking at her husband's face.

Zora moved out of the shadows she had been standing in and she pulled down the hood of her black cloak; the other hand still aiming her lightsaber at Han's throat. "You will all come with me," Zora said in a voice that no one would dare to compromise. "If you refuse, then you will have to say good bye to your husband.

Leia and Chewie were silent; it was obvious that Zora had won this round. "Now," Zora ordered. "You both will sit in those seats and strap on the crash webbing. I have a small probe droid that will then come administer an anesthetic to both of you."

Leia and Chewie exchanged a glance before the moved to sit in their seats. When they had strapped in, Zora pulled a remote out from her robe and pressed a button, calling the droid.

Leia looked up at Han nervously and then at the droid that was first attending to the Wookiee. She remembered a similar droid once long ago when she was imprisoned on the first Death Star. Even after all these years, the glimpse of such a droid could still make her shudder.

Her arm suddenly stung with a sharp pain as the droid mercilessly administered the drug. She again sought the face of her husband, who was being ushered into a seat as well. His eyes suddenly met hers and she mouthed the words I love you. He smiled. And then her whole world went black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 19**

Luke Skywalker sat deep in meditation aboard the ship he and Mara were taking to Dagobah. Ever since he realized that Zora stole the Millennium Falcon, Luke realized that his sister was in grave danger. They shouldn't have underestimated Zora and they should've known she would stoop to thievery to get what she wanted.

He was terrified that something would happen before he reached the planet, he could feel it. But his apprehension grew when the mental bond linking him and his sister suddenly vanished. Luke panicked; he had no idea if Leia was injured…Or even dead.

"What's wrong?" said Mara, surprising Luke. She had quietly sat down beside him while he was distracted.

"Other than Zora stealing Han's ship?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Mara replied. "Tell me."

Luke sighed. "My bond with Leia is gone and I have no idea what's wrong with her. I'm worried that we are too late."

Mara put an arm around his shoulder. "Somehow I don't think that your sister would give up without a fight and Han wouldn't either."

"I know, but there is another reason I'm worrying. Leia is pregnant," Luke answered.

Mara's eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"I could just barely sense the Force signatures of her twins. I'm not sure if she even knows yet, but my guess is that she does," Luke replied.

"Leia is having twins? Wow, second generation twins," Mara commented.

Luke nodded. "There are two more lives at stake here," He said. "And I worry about you."

"Me?" Mara asked, her tone sharp. "Remember that it was you who nearly died."

Luke smiled apologetically. "I know my love, but I just never want to be forced to part from you."

"You're sweet, Farmboy," Mara replied her face drawing closer to his. "And I love you dearly for it." And then she kissed him, and the two Skywalkers had nothing to fear…At least for the present.

* * *

Zora directed the Millennium Falcon towards the docking bay aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer. Here is where the remnant of the Empire was amassing; there were a total of twelve Star Destroyers which were all that remained of the Imperial fleet.

Once Zora landed she used her comlink to request the assistance of a platoon of stormtroopers. They arrived presently and she brought them aboard the ship. "Take the Wookiee and place him with the other slaves, but make sure he is guarded well," she started.

Five of the troopers stepped forward, one putting stun cuffs on Chewbacca and another injecting him with a drug. The Wookiee awoke, but was still groggy as the troopers hustled him away. Zora nodded to one of the troopers who gave the same drug to Leia and Han. Both slowly came to, but it was awhile before they realized what was going on.

"Take the Solos into separate cells and make sure they are well guarded," Zora commanded.

The troopers immediately followed her orders and she left them and entered the main part of the ship. Going to a predesignated location she stopped before a door where her eyes were scanned with a retinal scanner. The door opened suddenly and Zora entered a dark chamber, and immediately went into a low bow.

"You have done well Zora," came the voice of the Emperor.

"Thank you Master," Zora replied.

"Our plans are beginning to come to fruition. But now, bring me the Solos," he commanded.

Zora smiled. "As you wish, Master."


	20. Chapter 20

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 20**

As Leia finally awoke fully from her drugged stupor it took a long while before she finally remembered what happened. She opened her eyes slowly, but regretted it almost immediately. Standing right in front of her was that horrible Zora. Looking closer she noticed there was someone behind Zora. A spark of recognition, shock and immediate fear hit Leia, it was Palpatine.

_That's impossible_, she thought. _He's been dead for years! _She knew that her brother told her the truth when he spoke of the battle on the second Death Star, but there was no denying that this WAS the Emperor. Cloning came to mind, something she wouldn't put past Palpatine. That must be a copy, but Leia knew that even a cloned Emperor could be as dangerous as the real one was.

Leia heard a movement next to her, turned her head and realized that Han was next to her, also wearing stuncuffs like she was. And he looked as worried and angry as she felt. For whatever reason they were brought before this risen Emperor it wasn't anything good.

Leia studied Zora, and not for the first time wondered how she could have fallen so low. She knew the Dark Side was incredibly powerful and ensnared people easily; after all she is the daughter of Darth Vader. Siri Tachi would've been horrified to see the person she became, yet Zora took pride work for the cloned Emperor. Leia father had been redeemed at the very end of his life, but she seriously doubted that would ever happen with Zora.

Suddenly Leia remembered something else; she was a marked for death. Mon Mothma was killed in the blink of an eye, and as her successor, Leia had been the victim of attempted assassination. And now she was at the Empire's mercy and she knew they had none to give her.

Yet she was still breathing, and that had to account for something. Why didn't they kill her? After all Luke was seriously injured just because he was protecting her. What was different now? They could be trying to lure Luke into a trap, but somehow she didn't think that was the complete truth. After all it wouldn't be hard for someone of Zora's skill to attack him again.

"They are awake, Master," Zora said softly.

"At last," said the Emperor approaching them. "Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo, it is about time I have you in my grasp. And this time there won't be any mistakes."

"You can't win," Leia said softly. "The Republic is stronger than you think."

"They're weak and you're outnumbered. The Empire will return to all it's former glory," the Emperor declared.

"You're full of it," Han muttered.

At once there was an ignited crimson blade at his throat. Zora leered down at him angrily. "I dare you to say that again," she said through clenched teeth. "And see if you're not suddenly decapitated this time."

"Zora," the Emperor said. "We have other plans for Captain Solo."

Zora sighed, as if she was being denied a real treat and the lightsaber blade diminished. Han winced; the lightsaber had been so close to his neck he now sported an angry red burn.

Leia had been very unnerved by the entire thing; it had been terrifying to see her husband in such danger. But still she was a politician and the Republic's Chief of State. She wouldn't negotiate with terrorists such as these under no circumstances, but perhaps she could appeal to their better nature if there was one.

"What do you want with us?" she asked softly.

"Skywalker's betrayal has not been forgotten," the Sith Lord replied. "You will both pay for his mistakes."

"You want a war," Leia said. "And we're to be the focal point."

"You do catch on quickly," the Emperor replied, amused.

"Then why haven't you killed me already?" Leia asked, regretting almost as soon as the words escaped her lips.

The Emperor seemed to ponder her words for a moment, before finally answering. "All in due time," he said. "Nine months to be exact."

All at once Leia went pale and it was all she could do not to pass out. _He wants the twins!_ She thought terrified. _Luke, get here soon!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 21**

Luke gazed intently at the hulking mass of the Star Destroyer as their tiny craft drew closer. He could feel in the Force that his sister was close, while at the same time he felt the strong presence of the Dark Side. He had no doubts that Zora was aboard that ship, and no doubt they were being drawn into a trap. But it was a risk he had to take.

Mara looked equally unnerved, but she didn't show it outwardly. Knowing her as well as he did and also being strong in the Force told him everything. She was scared, but at the same time ready to fight to the death. And she also hid it better than anyone else he knew, but perhaps that was one of the many reasons he loved her.

Luke squeezed her hand reassuringly. "The New Republic fleet will be ready for their short hyperspace jump here as soon as I give the code," he said. "The Empire will not flee this time."

Mara sighed. "It's not the Empire that has me worried. I feel….I feel as if the Emperor is on that ship," she replied.

He had felt the strength of the Dark Side aboard the Star Destroyer, but there was no way it could be the Emperor. After all Luke had personally witnessed his death. But at the same time who would sense Palpatine's presence better than his own Hand?

"I feel it," Luke said after a long time. "But another part of me knows that it's impossible. At any rate we have to be extra careful."

"You said it, Farmboy," Mara agreed.

"Attention!" came a loud crackling over their ship's com. "You are flying in a restricted area! Submit code clearance or you will be subject to search!"

Mara rolled her eyes and pressed down on the intercom. "I'm so sick of you self important Imperials who have nothing better to do than scare away any innocent merchant passing through. Tell Zora we've come for a visit!"

There was static for a moment, and finally the Imperials responded. "Standby for the tractor beam. Lady Zora will be awaiting your arrival."

"Oh here comes the fun," Mara responded sarcastically to Luke, her annoyance temporarily taking over any of her anxiety.

Luke silenced her with a kiss. "I love you," he said breathlessly a minute later.

"And I love you, Luke," Mara said softly. "And I hope that won't be the last time I'll get to say it."

Luke didn't respond because he felt the same way. This might have started out as a rescue mission, but he worried it would be something far worse.

If indeed the Emperor was waiting, he definitely wouldn't be happy to see Mara. Not only had she failed his last request, but she had also fallen in love and married the Emperor's worst enemy. Luke had every intention of doing everything in his power to protect not only his wife, but his family at all costs. Even if that cost was his life.

"Your worries are well founded," came the familiar dry accent of the one and only Ben Kenobi. Luke looked around surprised, but the Jedi Master was speaking only to his through their link in the Force. "You are falling into a deadly trap that rivals the one on Endor."

"I have no choice," Luke replied telepathically. "They have Leia and Han."

"You always have a choice, Luke," Ben commented. "And this might not be the best course of action."

"Why do you say that?" Luke asked.

"Because," the Jedi Master responded. "So much is at stake here. Zora is not Vader, she cannot be swayed by you."

"I know," Luke said. "That is why I have you."

"The point of the matter is that she's lost all traces of the real Siri Tachi and I'm just a dim memory on her distant past," Ben said sadly. "I can't stop her."

"I have no choice but to confront her," Luke said. "She has to be stopped."

"I just hope she won't stop you in the process Luke. May the Force be with you," Ben said calmly before their small mental link dissolved.

Luke took a deep breath and looked up. They had already been pulled in the Star Destroyer's docking bay, and it would be a matter of seconds before they were brought aboard.

Luke reached and took Mara's hand in his and kissed. "Are you ready?"

Mara smiled and nodded.

Hand in hand they walked down the ramp and stepped onto the hard durasteel landing pad. Immediately they were accosted by stormtroopers who wasted no time placing stun cuffs on their hands.

"Welcome Skywalkers," came familiar voice. Stormtroopers stepped aside as Zora made her way towards them. "We've been expecting you."

"Zora," Mara snapped angrily, the memory of Luke's near death experience coming to the fore front of her mind. "What do you want?"

"Don't worry, you'll see. After all anticipation is always better than knowing," she said with a shrug.

"Then what?"

"How you die, of course," Zora answered with a nasty grin.


	22. Chapter 22

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 22**

Mara glared at the older woman. "You really thinking serving HIM is the best course of action don't you?" she asked furiously. "He doesn't care anything about you, he would kill you in an instant if your dedication wavers for a mere second."

"Even so, my dedication has never gone astray," Zora snapped. "Unlike you, He was most displeased to hear that you married Skywalker."

"I really don't care," Mara replied.

"You should," Zora replied nastily. Then she turned to two stormtroopers and nodded, they stepped forward and grabbed Mara by both arms and start to drag her away. She fought them every step of the way.

"Let me go you dimwitted laserbrains!" she exclaimed.

"Where are you taking her?" Luke demanded.

Zora rolled her eyes. "To a cell to await her punishment," she told him.

"And what about me?" Luke asked.

"My Master wants to speak with you," Zora replied.

"Oh goody," Luke replied casually.

* * *

Palpatine smiled evilly the moment he saw Zora bringing in his arch enemy. He knew that Skywalker would come quietly; after all he was so annoyingly predictable. But then Emperor had learned from his mistakes at Endor and would not fall for the same mistakes this time. He knew that Zora was now too corrupted with the Dark Side to ever be swayed by Luke. This time Skywalker was going to pay.

"We meet again, young Skywalker," the Emperor said gleefully. "And this time you won't be so lucky."

"The Force decides that, not you," Luke replied mildly.

Palpatine was taken aback, but he didn't show it. Anger pulsed through him and he wanted nothing more than to electrocute Skywalker into dust. He was now a confidant Jedi Master, not a kid working to become a Jedi Knight. The Emperor knew he had to be careful.

"The Dark Side of the Force is much more powerful than you know, and it will be victorious today," the Emperor declared.

"We'll see about that," Luke said still in that calm manner. "For your arrogance is leading you once more to your doom."

Furious, the Emperor lashed out by raising his hand and sending familiar blue lightning towards Luke. But this time he was prepared for it and blocked the dark energy with his green bladed lightsaber.

The Emperor turned his head and nodded to Zora. She gleefully ran towards Luke with her red blade activated. She was going to enjoy this.


	23. Chapter 23

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 23**

"Why are you fighting me?" Luke asked casually as he parried Zora's red bladed saber.

She ignored him, growled in frustration and kept coming at him. It took all of Luke's concentration to keep one step ahead of her, and he summoned the power of the Force to aid him. Luke could sense her anger and fury of course, but then he picked up something else, fear and confusion.

"You don't want to do this," Luke pointed out, ducking her blade once more. "But you're afraid not to."

"You don't know what you're talking about Skywalker!" Zora screeched. "I know exactly what I want!"

"So you say, but I think you're hiding something from everyone, including your Master," Luke replied.

Zora lunged at him again, her fury overtaking her and she tapped the power of the Dark Side. Luke found that he was unable to speak now, for now he couldn't afford to be distracted for one moment. And then another voice sounded.

"Siri," came a clipped Coruscanti accented voice. "Why are you doing this?"

Zora was obviously surprised and she still held her lightsaber defensively, but now wasn't fighting Luke. She peered around. "Obi-Wan! Only you would trouble me beyond the grave!"

Suddenly an image of a man came before them, it was an elderly man who wore a gently smile. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke grinned, Ben decided to help out after all.

"You know so me very well Siri," Obi-Wan replied.

"That's not my name!" Zora declared striking at Luke again.

"It will always be your name, you cannot escape it."

"I have nothing to say to you, Obi-Wan." she declared, not even pausing to wipe the perspiration off her brow as she continuously fought Luke. Luke fought her back defensively, wanting nothing more for Zora to hear every single thing Ben had to say.

"That isn't accurate," the ghostly figure answered gently.

"Stop it!" Zora snapped irritated.

"Zora ignore him, focus on Skywalker!" Sidious cried from his seat.

"Long time, no see, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said to Sidious. "Oh wait, you changed your title, right?"

Sidious' fingers crackled energy, and had Obi-Wan not been a transparent ghost, he would have done something to him.

Obi-Wan once more focused on Zora. "Do you remember there was a time when we fell in love? Well I've never forgotten and the truth is I still love you."

"How can you love a being like me?" Zora asked. "I've done terrible things."

"As Luke would tell you, redemption is always possible," Obi-Wan replied. "Even for you."

Zora scoffed and her eyes narrowed. "I'm not the same person, I once was. I'm a Dark Jedi and the Empire will rise once more."

"That's not you talking, Siri. You want to believe you've fallen to the Dark Side, but I know the truth," Obi-Wan said.

"You know nothing!" Zora snapped, aiming a blow at Luke again, who easily parried it.

"I know you," Obi-Wan replied easily. "You are an intensely loyal woman who has to have a concrete reason to side with them. Remember how you shunned me when I once left the Jedi briefly? You always believe your truth is correct, and I know exactly why you sided with the Sith Lord."

Zora glared at Obi-Wan but didn't speak; he could tell he was making impression on her.

"You thought you lost me, and everyone else you held dear. It haunted you and made you feel as if you had nothing left to offer. That is why you let yourself fall prey to Sidious' wiles, and that is why you are here."

"No Obi-Wan, Sidious saved me from a life of slavery!" she exclaimed.

"Something you would've been able to avoid all together had it not been for the Empire destroying all Jedi." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Zora was taken aback, but she was growing furious at Obi-Wan's assertions. She took it out on Luke, striking at his without pause.

"I'm right and you know it, Siri," Obi-Wan declared. "And I still love you."

At this Zora paused and didn't strike at Luke. Luke too made no movement, just watched the scene unfolding before him. The older woman paused and looked at Obi-Wan.

"We were told to let it go, and I have," Zora replied.

"Siri if I believe you didn't love me anymore, I would not be here," Obi-Wan countered.

"Love didn't save the Jedi, and it didn't save either of us," Zora answered.

"Because the Jedi didn't know the power of true love," said Obi-Wan. "I do now and I will never doubt its power. I loved you when we were Padawans and I still love you Siri Tachi."

Zora looked at the ghostly figure of her old friend and suddenly before Obi-Wan, her gaze softened and lost their hard edge. She turned her lightsaber off and dropped it. "I can't do this anymore," she said in a weak voice. Then she walked close to Palpatine and stared at him defiantly.

"I won't be Zora anymore."

"Well isn't this a lovely scene," Sidious said with a sneer. "Time to remedy that." With that he lifted his hands and before Siri could do anything, lightning struck with full force and with it Sidious slammed her hard against a wall. Then he looked at Luke.

"We meet again young Skywalker, and this time you won't escape!" Sidious declared.

"Your taunts don't impress me," Luke replied glancing at Siri's prone form. "Nor do they strike fear in my heart."

"Well then let's see if this does!" Sidious cried shoot more lightning, this time headed straight at Luke.

"Unlike the time Luke faced him in the second Death Star, Luke was ready this time. He raised his lightsaber and caught the lightning and it reverberated back at Sidious. The Sith Lord wasn't expecting this obviously and so wasn't able to avoid the lightning from hitting him. He still kept going, however and Luke was constantly fighting the dark power.

He didn't know how long this lasted, but Luke suddenly started to move. As he fought to hold onto his lightsaber, he took a step forward. And then another. The closer he got to Sidious, the more difficult it was to keep it going, but Luke kept moving. Sidious was visibly weakening and the constant release of dark energy was taking its toll on him. When it hit him, the Sith Lord looked breathless and in pain.

Luke kept moving and soon he was standing just above Sidious. The Sith Lord's eyes rolled backwards and his face transformed into an even more hideous visage than he wore. Luke was surprised that Sidious didn't stop fighting even though it was obviously going to kill him. Somehow Sidious still believed he could win, a true villain at the last.

And then it stopped. Sidious still pointed his hands at Luke, but nothing came out, and Sidious' breathing was very labored. In the Force, Luke knew just how close he was to death.

"You know now," Luke replied. "That you could never win, good will always prevail."

Sidious tried to speak, but nothing came out so he settled with giving Luke a look of severe contempt. And then with one more brutal gasp for air, Sidious died. Ironic, Luke thought that the very power this Sidious clone praised ended up being his down fall.

Disengaging his lightsaber, Luke rushed over to where Siri had landed. Obi-Wan looked up at him sadly. "She is dying," he said.

Luke turned Siri over and looked at her pale form. Her eyes were open, and no longer did they show colored contacts, but her natural blue eyes. She looked like she was in pain, and Luke realized right away that she had fractured her skull as well as several other bones. Siri was bleeding internally, and not even bacta could save her now.

"As always," Siri said softly gazing up at Obi-Wan. "You were right about me."

"Only because I know your heart," Obi-Wan said. "It's beat shares mine."

"I love you Obi-Wan," she said wincing in pain. "And I look forward to seeing you on the other side."

"As do I," Obi-Wan replied.

Zora glanced at Luke. "No hard feelings?" she asked.

Luke shook his head. "Not at all," he replied.

"Here it comes," Siri replied as darkness overcame her. "You better be waiting for me Obi-Wan."

"Of course I will," Obi-Wan reassured.

Siri looked up again at Luke, and despite not seeing him she smiled. "Goodbye." And with that, Siri Tachi was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Echoes of the Past**

**Chapter 24**

Luke looked down at Siri's lifeless form and then back up to Ben. The Jedi Master smiled gently. "She is at peace now…And so am I." he said. "Now you must hurry Luke, battle is coming."

With that, Obi-Wan ghostlike form evaporated and Luke dashed out the room. He stretched out with the Force and found out quickly where Mara, Han, Leia and Chewie were. He knew he had to move quickly. The New Republic forces were due to arrive any moment now.

First he reached the cell where his wife had been locked away. Mara looked perfectly agitated, but she grinned when she saw her husband. "It's about time you rescued me, Farmboy."

Luke cut through the lock with his lightsaber and then kissed Mara soundly on the lips. "Worth the wait?"

"A million times over," Mara replied, breathless, smiling briefly before becoming serious. "The Emperor."

"Dead," Luke answered. "Again."

"He get thrown down another convenient reactor shaft?" Mara asked.

"This time his own power destroyed him," Luke said. "I'll tell you all about it later. Let's find the others."

Mara and Luke hurried down the detention center in the direction the Force was telling them. Along the way they found Mara's lightsaber in at an abandoned security post.

Suddenly blaster bolts fired out of nowhere, and the Jedi moved into action. There were several patrolling stormtroopers at the opposite end of the hallway. In the direction they needed to go. Two lightsaber blades were activated and quickly spun into motion deflecting fire back at the stormtroopers.

Several were hit by the ricocheting bolts, but the stormtroopers didn't learn their less and kept firing at the Skywalkers. Luke and Mara walked forward as they fought and eventually the last two stormtroopers were each dispatched with quick lightsaber thrusts.

"Now it's going to be even more difficult to get out of here," Luke commented. "The alarm is raised."

Mara was studying a console as he spoke. "Luke, Han and Leia are in cells B41 and B42," she said.

Luke walked over and studied the map readout. "We need to split up," he replied.

"Why?" Mara asked looking suddenly concerned.

"It says here," Luke said pointing to another readout. "That the Millennium Falcon is being held at docking bay C, and there is always tractor beams to contend with. And we need to move quickly because the New Republic forces are on their way."

"I'll get Han and Leia then," Mara answered. "And you better be at the docking bay when we get there."

"I will," Luke said kissing her once more.

Mara moved quickly down the hallway towards the detention center, her lightsaber was not activated but she held it at her side as she moved. Eventually she found the entrance to the B level cells and but before entering she felt a disturbance in the Force.

Waiting in front of the cells was an entire squad of stormtroopers. Mara ignited her blade and was ready when the first blaster bolts aimed her way. She called on the Force as she moved to deflect the bolts and Mara moved gracefully as she quickly moved to defend herself from the lethal bolts of plasma.

As good as Mara was, her defenses were overcome and a bolt grazed one of her shoulders. She winced in pain, but ignored it as she quickly too out the remaining stormtroopers. Then she took the identification off one of the troopers and slid it into a slot. A door opened and Leia was inside.

When Leia saw Mara she hugged her quickly, but stopped when she noticed her injury. "You're hurt!"

"I'll live," Mara retorted as she moved to swipe the card in the next cell. The door opened and Han walked out of it.

"Thanks for the rescue," Han said with a grin to Mara before walking over to his wife and kissing her soundly. "I was so worried," he said.

"Me too," Leia replied breathlessly, looking in Han's eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment," Mara started. "But we better move before the Imperials catch us."

Leia and Han pulled apart and the three of them quickly moved down the corridor.

"Where is Luke?" Leia asked.

"He's going to meet us at the docking bay," Mara replied.

"What about that Zora chick?" Han asked. "And her boss?"

"Both are dead," Mara answered. "I'll explain it all later.

Mara was very relieved to see Luke and Chewie waiting just outside the docking bay when they arrived. Chewie had been forced to work in the docking bay so it was very easy for Luke to find, and rescue him after he completed his mission. The Wookiee was overjoyed and gave Han a rather exuberant hug that winded him.

"Good to see you too, pal," Han said when he could speak again.

Luke and Mara embraced briefly and Luke looked concerned when he saw his wife's bloody shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"The Empire just gave me a parting give," Mara replied flippantly. "It's not that bad."

Luke nodded. "We need to find you some bacta soon. The he looked at his chrono.

"Let's go, I don't want to be here when the Republic blow this ship into space dust."

That day turned out to be one of the greatest victories against the remnants of the Empire and because of it, the fledgling New Republic became stronger than ever before. Leia had her work cut out for her in the ensuing months, not just with setting up the government, but preparing for the arrival of her children.

When it was time for the twins to be born, Leia was at a meeting. She tried to ignore the fact that she was going into labor until she had no choice but to accept it. After a long ten hours, Jaina and Jacen Solo entered the world and their parents couldn't be prouder. The twins were a bright shining beacon in a galaxy that was still very dark.

Luke and Mara were some of the very first people who got to see the twins.

"They're beautiful," Mara said as she looked down at baby Jacen in her arms. Luke was holding the other twin.

"That they are," Han replied, grinning.

"I'm so happy they arrived safe and sound," Leia said.

Luke nodded. "Yes," he said. "I dread to think what would've happened if that clone of the Emperor would've had his way. And if Siri never stopped being Zora."

"Yes, it's a good thing that old man stepped in," Han agreed.

Luke smiled. "Yes, Ben certainly saved the day."

In a place where few inhabited, a distant part of the netherworld of the Force; Obi-Wan Kenobi and Siri Tachi watched. As Jedi they spent their entire lives working to help the galaxy and they were pleased to see that in the end they were successful.

Siri turned to the Dark Side, she had become an evil force in the galaxy, and one no being would wish to tangle with. Her torment and her misery were what drove her to become a killer, and now she was finally free of it. The moment she died it was as though she was a Jedi once more, one who was deeply in love.

Obi-Wan saved her, just as he helped Luke time after time. He was more compassionate than most beings and this shone through in everything he did. Ever since they were teenagers Siri knew that she was falling in love with him. When they admitted their love, the Jedi had to forget about it. Love wasn't allowed, though they struggled with this for many years.

Despite all the insurmountable odds, they still loved each other. The love they shared was tremendous and defied any tests thrown at it. Their loved echoed from the past, but it bound Obi-Wan and Siri together. Forever.

The End


End file.
